theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Book Excepts Page 157 - Medical Examination
Sunday, February 24, 1991 - Jack I had a vivid dream in which I realized I was dreaming, that what I was dreaming had already happened, and that I was remembering it for the first time. This was clear, but as I awoke, I couldn't remember what happened in the dream. In the morning, I was getting ready to go out to do a job. Zar was with me and said, "You do know that John and Marilyn are wrong about what you don't remember of your encounters and dreams. Our technologies are far beyond that of poking and prodding." I said, "I have questioned the blank spaces and forgotten details, but I've always trusted you." "As of now, you should expect to have an increase in memory of dreams and encounters. You will now be able to uncover whatever you wish." All day I thought about and remembered the things I'd forgotten. I found out immediately that Nancy has been with me during virtually every incident and encounter. These include the entire family's initial exams that began with my own at the end of May. Nancy's was one day later, then the boys'. I have no memories of the girls' actual exams because I didn't witness them. These were the tests that exhausted us so badly in the beginning. First I had my tests. I was wide-awake and unafraid. Nancy and I were in a room on Zar's ship, and there were four other beings like Zar there, busily doing things nearby. Zar told me to hold out my hand and I did. He placed a tiny, concentrated bead of light into the palm of my hand. He told me to close my hand around it and I did, though we could still see it clearly through my skin. One of the other beings of Zar's crew stepped up to us and held his hand a few inches over the bead and followed where it traveled, or maybe it followed his hand. As we watched, the bead entered through my palm and started to spiral slowly around and around inside effortlessly through flesh and bone. The sensation was warm and comfortable as it made its steady way, spiraling methodically up through my arm, down through one side of my torso. It continued through my legs, then back up through my torso, into my head, and down my other arm until it came back out of the palm of my other hand. We talked a little as we waited and watched the little bead travel through my body. Zar explained everything he was doing and what was happening, and asked me if I was afraid or uncomfortable. I was relaxed and interested in the procedure, which Zar explained as being a complete medical examination. Then I remembered Nancy's exam, which was the same as mine as far as I could see. Zar told Nancy, "I will stop at any time you want me to. Are you afraid or upset?" She was as comfortable and alert as I had been, talking with Zar and me the entire time. The boys' exams occurred the next night, first David's and then Anthony's. David slept through his and Anthony asked a lot of questions, like, "Are you the moon?" and, "Are you doctors?" We talked to Anthony the whole time and he wasn't afraid, but he became too fidgety and tried to get up. He repeatedly complained he couldn't move and Zar explained to him that they needed him to lie still for a few more minutes. He agreed, but the minute he said he wanted to return home and go to bed, Zar ended his exam. As I was remembering these exams, Zar was close by. He sensed my thoughts and elaborated for me, "There is a sharing of technologies and medical knowledge between worlds, and this is how each related world can get everything we need at once and right away. This way, the exams and tests are not repeated for each world." I said, "Nancy will be very glad to hear she was with me during these exams." "Nancy has been present at almost every encounter you have had." I was thinking about how professionally we had been treated, as we believed, and how relaxed we were with the aliens. Zar added, "The only difficult part was your initial introductions to the others." I also remembered Nancy and I and our kids being on Zar's ship many times as a family together, and how disappointed we were when told we weren't going to remember, especially Amy and Jessi, who openly protested. I thought about, and remembered clearly, the encounter Julie dreamed about that took place in our adjoining bedrooms when we were children. Julie had been awakened by my voice speaking another language. Zar went into her room to comfort her, by speaking to her telepathically and showing her a vision of Jonathan, a little baby boy sitting on her bed with a stuffed animal, who was the son she was to have. Then I thought about the dreams I had of being flipped on the table and hurting my back. I remember being on a padded table with square segments that moved independently. The segments tuned me over on the table. They hadn't flipped me as I had thought. I heard Einstein calling telepathically to someone at a control panel, telling him that something was wrong, that my body was not reacting as they expected. I had heard David crying in my sleep and told Einstein I had to go to him right away. Einstein was prepared to let me go, but Nancy had already gone to get David. That was when I'd awoken with pain beginning in my back. I remember now the tests had been abandoned and that this particular one would not be repeated because of the resulting feelings I had toward it. For the rest of the day, I was fairly busy with work, but continued to select events to recall fully. I understood I would retain the memories I'd retrieved today, and that by tomorrow, I would no longer have the open freedom to remember any additional missing or forgotten incidents. Category:All Category:All5 Category:Book Excepts Category:Experiences Category:Technology